Slenderman X Jeff: Meeting a Psyco
by Emotion Killer
Summary: What happens when The Slenderman meets Jeff The Killer? Will the two find out why they feel this way? Follow these merciless killers a find out if there love will make it. Rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Slenderman x Jeff the killer**_

_**Part 1**_

Jeff's P.O.V

The rain had started to pelt down on my dark locks. I was getting soaked to the bone. The world around me always amazes me. The forest for instance was peaceful when it rained. I always loved the forest. It had a mysterious vibe to it.

My unblinking eyes tried to focus on the little dirt path. It was always hard to see in the rain since I had no eyelids to protect my eyes. I brushed my hands through my long and beautiful mane. Water slipped down my fingers and on to the forest floor. I moved my hands back down into my blood-stained hoodie pocket. I twiddled the blades handle between my thumb and index finger. It had felt wonderful to kill again. I hadn't killed in about a week now. I don't know why but I just couldn't.

That was all because everywhere I went I felt eyes on the back of my head. I would turn around to see nothing. That only made me more paranoid. I don't know maybe I'm just crazy. "Whatever," I told myself.

I had found a little cabin about a month ago. I was residing there now, because its previous owner had a little trouble…sleeping. Now it was all mines. I walked to the door of the cabin. I pulled the keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in and threw off my hoodie. It hit the floor with a _splat! _I casually strolled to the bathroom, and relieved myself.

My body shivered as I started to remove my clothing. I was now butt-ass naked. My pale skin was the only visible thing in there, for I had forgotten to turn on the light. I walked over to the light-switch and flicked it on. I came on in an instant. It lit up the entire space. My bathroom had about what every bathroom had. A sink was by the door, the toilet resided in the far right corner, and the shower/bathtub was to the left.

I turned on the shower to as hot as I could handle. I stepped in and shut the see-through plastic curtain. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my mane. I scrubbed gently making sure to wash all the blood out thoroughly. I made sure not to get any in my eyes, for it would burn my eyes. I then rinsed and repeated the same process with my conditioner. As I was about to wash my body I felt those daggers again. I don't know how anyone could see me, because the door was locked. I poked my head out from behind the curtain to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Hm…whatever." As usual I shrugged it off and went back to my relaxing shower.

Time skip: 2 hours

It was now 3:00p.m. I was headed to bed, but was interrupted by my stomach growling. "Oh yeah sorry, forgot to feed you." I headed over to the kitchen/dining room. I opened the fridge. It had little to nothing in there, besides an apple, a few slices of salami, and a bag of cheese. I grabbed the apple and took a bite. It was so juicy in my mouth.

I strolled on over into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. I pulled the wool blanket up to my neck, and grabbed my sleeping mask. I pulled it over my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I had been watching the boy for a week now. I hadn't killed him yet because I had taken a liking to him. He was interesting. At first I was going to devour him, right away, but now I would like to see more of what he could do. He was strong, toned (I don't know why I was staring at his body but I was), and could strike fear into his victims. I wanted to befriend this demon because he would make a wonderful asset to the creeypasta family. The only problem was that I didn't know how to do that.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes and grew bored. So I strolled back into the living room and looked through all his things. He didn't have much besides a few different knives, hair brush, a key to something, and a shit tone of money. _Wow how does this kid not get bored?_ I thought to myself.

I heard him get up and I made myself invisible not wanting him to know that I was here. He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. I heard the faucet come on then turn off. He walked out, the headed back to the bedroom. I left when the sun started to shine through the windows. I headed back home to my mansion that I shared with other creepypasta's. The ones living there now were Ben drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Grin cat, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby, and Sally. I walked in the double doors and was greeted by Grin. "Hello Slenderman! Where have you been?" She had asked. _"I was out looking for a meal when I spotted a potential new pasta monster."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Welcoming a Killer**_

Slenderman's P.O.V

It had been one week since I had seen him. I had gone to the house to try and find him. Every time I went he wasn't there. I wanted to talk to him, get to know him. That way I could ask him to come join me at my mansion. I was sitting on my bed thinking where he could have gone. Masky was getting worried, for I wasn't being myself. He said I seemed a little to enticed with the budding teen. _"Hhh, what did he know. I was perfectly fine."_ I thought for a moment more. _"Was I what the humans called, infatuated with this killer?"_ No, I thought; that was just a human emotion. For I could not feel love…I think. I got up from my bed and headed towards the kitchen.

It was Eyeless Jack's turn to cook. He made us some strange cuisine. It tasted fairly well to me. The only reason it was good to me was because I ate humans for a living (like Jack). But to everyone else it tasted horrible. They hated it. Masky and Hoodie ran to the bathroom trying to keep the bile in their throats. Ben had swallowed it back down. Toby, Sally, Laughing Jack, and Grin cat just watched us react and decide not to eat. Grin cat liked meat yes, but the way the other three reacted they rather not find out.

After our delicious lunch was done me and Grin cat headed out into the woods to find him. I took Grin because I figured that she could sniff him out to the best of her ability. _"He lives over this way,"_ I said. We arrived at his little cabin. It was kind of dingy, but I didn't mind. Grin entered the home and brought out a white hoodie that he wore all the time. She dragged it over to me and asked if he wore it recently. I told her yes and then, she started to sniff in his scent. "Ok I got it!" We headed over towards the river that was close by our home. She said that he was around here. We walked down the river for an hour or so before we found him. He had passed out at the bank of the river. His dark locks were soaked. His shirt was removed, and I could see his pale chest. I never saw his body, for I never cared to either. He wasn't muscular but was very toned. His nipples were a light grey. He had on a pair of black jeans. There were holes in the knees, and the bottoms of them were tattered. He wore black converse with red laces. They looked pretty beaten up.

He groaned in his unconsciousness. He mumbled something but I couldn't distinguish what it was. A bottle of booze lay by his feet. It was completely empty. I figured he got drunk and fell in the river. Then, he climbed out of the rushing water and passed out on the river bank. He was a very interesting boy.

"Master?"

"_Yes Grin?" _

"Is this the boy you were talking about, because he looks exactly like the boy you described?"

"_Yes, this is him. I just wish I knew his name."_

"Hey look it looked like he carved something in the dirt before he passed out."

"_It says, Am I beautiful?"_

"Weird."

"_Indeed."_

I picked him up and carried him back to his cabin. I didn't understand why he was by the river but I was going to find out. I put him on his bed and told Grin to go home. She didn't question me and headed home. The teen mumbled under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I pulled the blanket over him to try and keep him warm since he was shivering. He still shuddered under his cocoon. I couldn't keep him warm since I had no body heat. So I took out my tendrils and wrapped them around his half-naked body. He moaned in his sleep. He looked content, except for his strained eyes. I grabbed his sleep mask and put it on his eyes so his eyes could rest.

It had been one hour since I brought him back home. My tendrils were still coiled around his fragile body. He started to move and I figured he was waking up. I removed my tentacles, to avoid scaring him. He jumped up and ripped off his sleeping mask. He stared blankly at me. No expression at all. He then cocked his head to the side, as if studying me.

"Hey you're the Slenderman right?"

"_Yes I am the Slenderman. How do you know who I am?"_

"People talk about you all the time on the internet. I mean not that your that cooler than me. I am more beautiful than you any day of the week."

I ignored his smart comment and proceeded to ask him his name. _"So you know who I am. Why don't you tell me who you are?"_

"I am Jeff the Killer! The most beautiful creepypasta who ever lived."

I stared at him for a moment. He seemed very full of himself. I started to second guess asking him to join my family. Well fuck it. I was going to do it. I had to. He was a valuable asset to my family, and…he… I shook my head to throw away those inappropriate images swirling around in my skull. I grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him over to the couch. I sat down first then yanked him into my lap. He squirmed a bit but didn't say anything. I held his waist and laid my head on his right shoulder. His skin was rough, kind of leathery. I could see all kinds of scars on his toned pecks. Aw, sick! What was I thinking?! I tried to focus and ask him some questions.

"_So why were you passed out by the river?"_

"I was drinking, and had fallen in the river; then I passed out after I crawled out."

"_Why did you not and still don't have a shirt on?"_

"I was really hot."

Jeff's P.O.V

I stared at him for a moment. Our eyes or his lack of eyes met. We both turned away from each other. We turned away because I had turned around to speak to the faceless man; then ended up straddling his waist. Our groans were now touching. I quickly jumped off of him when he finally spoke again. _"Your probably wondering why I'm even here. Well I'm here to see if you want to leave this dingy hovel for my tremendous mansion, if you're up to make a family and all; not like that."_ I told Slender to give me a day for I only just met the guy and everything. He said it was ok and asked if he could stay until morning to hear my answer. I said yes and now I'm stuck with a creepy, tall, faceless, and weird man in my house. He would follow me into every room except the bathroom (thank god). So that was really my only privacy. We spent the rest of the night watching the news and talking about our favorite kills. I told him about last week I killed two sisters who tried to kill me. I told him every detail on how I mutilated them. He had some interesting ones too.

It was now 3:00a.m and I was starting to pass out. I guessed he figured I would soon, because he got up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to me; picked me up bridal style; then carried me to my room. He laid me down and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead goodnight and hugged me. I hugged him back; for that reason it would feel weird not to. He straightened out his attire and left without another word.

Time skip 5:32p.m.

I awoke to the smell of bacon. I ripped off my night mask and headed to the kitchen. I saw Slenderman standing there making me breakfast. It consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. "Uh Slender is this for me?" He nodded and tilted his head to the side gesturing me to sit down at the table. I pulled out my chair and sat down. The seat was cold and hard. I didn't want to sit there, but before I could protest he sat my plate in front of me. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down beside me. The room fell still. We both said nothing until I finished my breakfast. _"So Jeff, have you decided yet or no?"_ I thought for a moment thinking if it was the right thing to do. I wanted to go with but didn't know if I was going to regret it or not. So I opened my mouth and my thoughts poured out. "Yes I'll go; you need to show me around though." He agreed and grabbed my arm with one of his long, dark appendages. He pulled me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. He pulled a suitcase out of nowhere (I didn't ask where he was keeping it). The suitcase was a decent size and was a light grey. He sat it down on my bed and unzipped it. He told me to pack, and when I was ready; to head outside. "Ok Slender; it'll only take me about ten minutes." He then proceeded outside closing the door behind him. I turned around and walked over to my dresser. It opened with ease and held its mouth open wide for me to peer inside. There were two white hoodies (instead of one, because I still had no shirt on), one black t-shirt and one red t-shirt, three pairs of black jeans, and one pair of black formal pants. I took all the clothes out; tucked them in my suitcase; packed my five knives, a toothbrush, and a brush; put all that in; then zipped the suitcase.

Slender took my suitcase with his dark appendage, and grasped my hand. His hands were clammy, and bony; felt like a skeleton. _"All right, I will teleport us to my mansion if you are ready?" _"Yeah I'm ready," I said. In a flash of white light we were standing in front of a large mansion. The windows were darkened so I couldn't see inside. The house had two floors that I could see of. The mansion had a Victorian look to it. It was grey with black accents. It was over all beautiful. There were huge black double doors. Each had a menacing knocker which reminded me of a demon. Slender picked up one of the knockers and released it and repeated that three times. It landed with a _thud _each time.

"I'm coming hold on." I heard someone yell. They sounded male with a hint of a slur to their voice. I was just spit balling, but my guess was that they were drunk. The doors opened wide and revealed a boy wearing a Link costume. They only noticeable difference was that his hair was lighter than Link's (around bleach blonde), pitch-black eyes with red iris's, and pointed teeth. He tried to smile but was way too drunk to. Instead he just waved at me then turned around and left without another word.

Time skip: 2 hours

Slender gave me a tour of the whole mansion. It was very nice. Most of the mansion had grey walls with black carpet or cherry wood floors. There was on bathroom on each floor. Each had a toilet, sink, and a tub/shower. Each window of the house was darkened so you couldn't see outside. I was on the second floor with Ben, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and Grin; who, for some reason had a room even though she was a cat. I didn't really feel like asking why. On the first floor was Slenderman's room, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby, and Sally. Slender's office was on the first floor along with a living room, kitchen, and dining room. On the second floor there was a balcony, and a sun room.

Slenderman's door was a blood read with a weird symbol on the door. It was a circle with an "X" through it. Just walking past his room gave me the chills. There was something about it that gave off a bad vibe. All of the other pasta monsters doors were ebony.

My room was bare at the moment. It only consisted of a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. A night stand sat at the left side of the raven bed. A light was affixed to the charcoal ceiling, giving off an eerie glow. Then, there was a huge walk-in closet to the right side of the room. It was empty besides my two pairs of jeans, one red t-shirt, and my black formal pants. I was going to go shopping with Ben later for other necessities that I needed.

I walked over to Ben's room, and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment; listening to the soft sounds of a television in the background. I heard a loud sigh and the trudging of his footsteps. The door swung open and he pulled me inside. He threw me onto the floor. "So what took you so long Jeff? I was getting worried."

I could feel his eyes staring at my ass. I turned around and kicked him in the balls. He whimpered in pain, and kneeled to the floor. He winced as I brought my fist up to punch him in the jaw. I didn't at first, because I wanted to see what this little cunt could do. He shot up and wrestled me to the ground. For a midget he was pretty fast, and strong. He sat on my waist, and pinned me to the ground. He held my arms at my side, and laughed in my face.

"Looks like you aren't that strong after all. Looks like I'll have to change that." He brought his face close to mine and licked my cheek. His breath smelled of toothpaste and lust. He grinded his hips against mine, trying to get me to break. I looked him dead in the eye and spoke with malice in my voice, "Nice try Ben but I'm a lot stronger than you." I grinned and head butted him. He fell to my right gripping his head, trying to fight the vertigo. I stood up and kicked him in the stomach again and again until he coughed up black blood.

"Okay, you win just stop!" I laughed in his face. My smile widened at his pain and displeasure. "Maybe next time you won't try to rape me then?!" He nodded his head in submission. I glared at him with my unblinking eyes. I stooped down and whispered in his pointed ears. "If you ever try that again I'll rip off your dick while you're asleep ok?"

Time skip: To the store

We arrived at the mall after our little fiasco in Ben's room. We were cool now at least that was until he tried to look at, or touch me anywhere inappropriately.

We decide to go to Target for they had clothes and furniture. It was around midnight. The store was closed for the day. We broke in threw the back. I walked towards the clothes section. Ben headed towards the videogames. I took three white hoodies, one back t-shirt, and red converse. I then proceeded over to the art section and grabbed some posters of The Joker, and The Walking Dead.

I found Ben trying to balance at least twelve games on top of another. When he saw me he jumped and the huge tower fell to the ground with a _"thud". _"Damn it Jeff! Look at what you did you son of a bitch! Now they're probably damaged," he screamed. "Sorry, my bad; you're such a little pussy," I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes at me then picked up all his games. The games he took were Watch Dogs, The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Titan Fall, Dark Souls 2, Among the Sleep, Murdered: Soul Suspect, Wolfenstein: The New Order, Mortal Kombat 10, and some other weird games.

Time skip: To home

It took us a good hour and a half to get back home because of all the shit we took. When we walked in the door we were greeted by Masky, and Hoodie. "Hello you two back already?" said Masky. We nodded and headed upstairs to put away our stuff. I threw all my junk on my floor; except the black t-shirt. I turned around and headed towards the bathroom with the shirt and a pair of jeans I grabbed from the closet.

After I finished my shower I walked down to Slender's room. I didn't know why I was going down there; I just was. I knocked on his door and waited for and answer. No one came to the door. I saw Hoodie walk by and I asked him where Slenderman was. "Oh, Slender's in his office; don't bother him though. He's busy at the moment with work." I nodded and deliberately ignored him and headed to Slendy's office anyways. His office's door was a light grey, with the same symbol on the door. What was it called? I think I heard Masky call it The Operator symbol.

I knocked on the door and waited. I was then greeted by the faceless man. He cocked his head to the side, and waited for me to reply.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I watched the boy struggle to speak. His face flushed with embarrassment, for he had no particular reason to be here. "I…uh…just wanted to talk to you if that's ok?" I nodded and led him into my office. I sat down at my desk and gestured him to sit in my lap. His eyes bulged. "I'm not sitting in your lap if that's what you think. I'd rather sit on the floor." _"Fine sit on the floor, I don't mind either way." _He looked so cute as he awkwardly sat on the floor next to me. _Wait, did I just say that HE was cute. I laughed at myself for such petty feelings. How could YOU the creature of the woods, like a diminutive killer. _But I had to admit that he was very attractive. He was toned, and built. I loved his body! What was I saying?! I had to make conversation before my lust started to take over.

We talked for hours and hours on end how his day was. He seemed to be really liking it here. He also told me that Ben had tried to rape him. I was going to murder that little elf later! No one touched my Jeff. No, he isn't mine. No, not yet at least. I couldn't help but admit that he was beautiful, and that I wanted him to be my possession. I decided that tomorrow I was going to tell Jeff the truth. The truth was that I was falling for him.

I walked Jeff back up to his room. "Hey Slenderman, can I ask you something?" His black eyes stared back at me; waiting patiently for my response. _"What is it Jeff? Is something wrong?"_ I was worried I didn't know what he was going to say. "Well I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here with you guys! I like it here so far. I mean even though I didn't meet everyone yet I'd just like to say out of meeting you, Ben, Grin, Masky, and Hoodie you guys are pretty cool. Tomorrow I'll get to know E. J, L. J, Ticci Toby, and Sally."

Jeff's P.O.V

I waited for the Tree man to respond. He seemed to be staring at me. I blushed at the thought. Why did this guy make me blush all the time? Whatever the reason; it was weird. _"Sounds good. Now if you will excuse me I have some paper work to attend to. Oh, but before I go I just wanted you to know that I'd like to speak in private with you about your feelings toward me. I mean we can't keep acting this way. It's just unethical to keep acting like children." _He stared at me for a few more moments; leaving me with my mouth ajar. What did he mean about my feelings toward him? I had no feelings of _love_ towards him, or do I?

Feelings for The Slenderman, no that was insane! But I have to admit I couldn't complain. We have a lot in common. We both like killing, and both liked blood a lot, and… What was I thinking? I couldn't date The Slenderman; for he was a guy. And I am not gay. At least I hope so, but by the way things are going I can tell that I am gay. And that I was falling for Slender. What was I going to do?

That night I actually had dreams. Not nightmares; actual dreams! I dreamt of me and Slendy going on a killing spree with the others. Me and slender killed this one stupid bitch, while E. J came over and tor the girl's ribcage open. Her blood splattered all over Slender's flawless skin. He seemed to shine in the moonlight. More blood spurted out of her chest cavity. She gasped for air as E. J ripped a whole in her right lung. He removed his mask in order to devour her organs. He looked like a starving lion that hadn't eaten in a week. Chunks of meat flew all over me and Slender, but we didn't mind. Ben came over and shoved us over the kill he made. He made a hiker jump off a cliff and splatter onto the trees below. Grin had torn apart a child, and ate him. L. J, Ticci Toby, Masky and Hoodie were just sitting in a tree watching us four enjoy our kills. Sally was talking to her teddy bear. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

It was almost as beautiful as me. But who am I kidding; I was as beautiful as you could get. Well besides Slender of course. Slender was amazing in every which-way. I loved him. I really did. I needed him to know that. And I was going to tell him tonight. Even if it killed me.

Author's note

I have a Deviantart if you all would like to follow me on there for info on my updates to my stories. I also have a Tumblr if you all want to see horror shit or art stuff.

This will be a short story probably ending at the 5th chapter but idk. Sorry if it sucks, I kinda rushed through it. Sorry. Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes or what you think I should add next. Well see you in the next update.

~Emotion Killer


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3: Finding Love**_

Jeff's P.O.V

I headed down the stairs and out the French doors. I walked out into the woods. I just wanted a little time to think this through before I had to go and talk to Slenderman. I came up towards a gnarled tree. The limbs twisted up towards the darkening sky. It was around 8:30pm, and since it was summer the mornings lasted a little longer. The wind blew my hair around. It started to whisper incoherent words into my ears.

"Damnit, why can't I just say yes to him? I mean he's good-looking, sharp, and just all-around amazing." I pondered on my reasons; yup they were legit enough for me. I guess the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm not so sure I want to depend on someone. I killed my own mother and father because they didn't really love me. They were going to kill me. Liu was another story, for another time. I wanted to put my confidence in him, but was afraid I'd be let down yet again. Although I had to try at least before I say I hate it.

The trees limbs bent in submission to the dominant wind. That's how I felt right now. Slenderman was the alpha while I was his submissive female. It wasn't like I minded, but it was just different from my normal lifestyle. I wasn't sure that I was ready to be submissive either. "Oh I could tell Slender that I could be dominant and him be submissive. Although that doesn't mean he'll agree. Wait I'm the alpha dog and what I say goes!" So everything was in order. I would try dating Slenderman, and be the dominant one. If all goes as planned this relationship will work out.

I knew that I'd have to start heading back soon; otherwise Slender might get a little antsy. As I started heading back I realized that it was already pitch black outside. The only light radiated off the moon. The trees blocked out most of it though. There were a few patches of light here and there. It created an eerie path in which I was to follow. It was like I was in a trance of some sort. Like I had to follow the path or I might miss something important.

As I headed back I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I quickly glanced behind me. "Nothing is there Jeff. Stop your worrying, damn." I swiveled my hips back around to come face to "face" with Slender. Slender seemed to be staring at me. He was starting to creep me the fuck out. _"Hello Jeff, nice to see that you made it on time. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show." _He straightened up so that he reached his full height of 7 feet. Slender looked down at me. I craned my neck up at him. "So, now what do we do?"

"_Well we did come here to confess how we felt about one another so go ahead and start talking."_

"Uh…well I-I like you ok! I liked you since we first met."

"_Why?"_

"Why? What do you mean why?! I just did ok! Damn why do you have to know anyways? It's not like it matters?"

"_Oh but it does Jeff. I want to know why you fell in love with me. I want to know what I mean to you."_

"Hhh…fucking nosy ass bitch. Fine! When I first met you I already thought you were cool. I started liking you because you actually took care of me. You brought me in, fed me, and actually understood me. I'm starting feel like I can actually trust someone again. After all these years I have never been able to trust someone. Now I can put my faith in someone who won't try to hurt me. "

"_Wonderful job Jeff, you did great! I'm proud that I could bring you so much happiness to you. Now as for me telling you, well it also started when I first saw you. The only difference is that I've known you longer than you have known me. I have watched you, studied you, and helped you ever since you almost got caught by the police last year. Your dexterity and pride brought me in. You were and still are full of yourself. It just fascinates me. I don't know why though, I guess that's just what __**LOVE**__ is about. You're beautiful, cunning, and manipulative; that is all I could ask for in such a charming guy."_

"Wait you've been watching me for a year and only just 3 weeks ago you decide to talk to me? What kind of pervert are you?! What did you drag me out here so that no one will hear me scream when you rape me?! Oh, god I'm going to get tentacles shoved up my ass!"

"_No… I'm not here to rape you. I took you here so that it would be more romantic. As for only speaking to you a while ago; I was nervous you'd be afraid of me. I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort for you. I didn't intend on hurting you."_

"Oh, well sorry about the whole raping thing then. I didn't mean to offend you or something. You know for a tall son-of-a-bitch you're not that bad. I'm glad you started to like this sexy son-of-a-bitch."I gestured to myself at the last part. Man, I couldn't help loving myself. I mean what's not to love?

Slenderman's P.O.V

We stood not saying a word for the longest time, and then I finally spoke. _"So Jeff, would you like to be my mate?"_ He stared at me with those unblinking eyes, for what seemed like forever. "Um, dude we're not animals you know. You could just say boyfriend."

"_Sorry, those were the olden days. Um, would you like to become my boyfriend for the rest of eternity?"_

"Uh…I don't know about the rest of eternity but sure I'll be your boyfriend."

I stared at him intently. I couldn't be any happier about the whole situation. He actually liked me and wanted to be with me. After all these years I never believed I had a heart. But if I really did love Jeff then I must have one. I moved my hand towards Jeff's face. I pulled his chin up so he could look at me. He blushed at my gesture. His black eyes sparkled in the moonlight. They looked like coal.

I leaned in towards his face. If I had a nose it would be touching his face. His breath grew ragged and harsh. He was just as nervous as I was. Hm, this boy just got more interesting by the minute. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I knew my mouth would frighten him. He would most likely scream and run away. No Jeff was different. I understood him, and he understood me. He wouldn't run away, or would he?

"_Jeff before we do this I need you to see something."_

"Uh, that depends on what I'm seeing."

"_It's not what you're thinking, dear Zalgo could you be anymore immature?"_

"Yes I could, now what are you wanting to show me?"

"_Come let us head back to the house and I'll show you."_

We entered back into my office a little while later. I sat down at the head of my desk, while Jeff just sat on my desk. I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to get this over with. I straightened my tie, and scooted in my chair.

"_Ok Jeff I called you here to show you my…mouth. Now you're probably thinking well you don't have a mouth Slender, but I do."_

"Well then show it to geez. Why are you afraid to show me anyways?"

"_I'm not scared to show you I'm just scared of the outcome. Usually when people see my mouth they scream and run away from me."_

"Come on you really think that I, Jeff the killer will be scared of you? Ha, that's a good one now just shut it and show me!"

Jeff stared at me waiting impatiently. He looked like a five year old who's waiting in line for the roller coaster at a fair. He looked so cute like that. His smile grew huge, his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and his messy black hair cascaded down the back of his white hoodie. I just wanted to pick him up with my tendrils and squeeze the life out of him. I decided not to make him wait any longer. I sat tall and proud. Then I opened my maw.

Jeff's P.O.V

I watched and waited for Slender to show me. I was really anxious because he said it frightened others he had shown, most likely his victims. So I was most likely going to find it cool. I saw Slender straighten up. This is it, no going back now. I then saw where his mouth was supposed to be. I could see it start to darken. I realized that his face was splitting open to reveal his gaping maw. It sounded liked cloth was tearing. A jagged mouth was upon his face. His long black pointed tongue snaked out. Black (but see through) saliva dripped off his tongue and on to the desk. I didn't notice before but one of his tentacles came out of his back and was weaving closer and closer to my neck. It coiled around my throat and pulled me close to him.

"_Are you scared of me Jeff?"_

"What? How could I be scared of something so fucking cool?! That's the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"_You're not afraid off me?"_

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're the coolest person I ever met!"

He stared back at me in awe. He looked shocked and confused. He started to grin really wide. His tentacle got tighter around my neck, making it hard to breathe. "Ah, Slendy stop I can't breathe." My breath came out ragged and hoarse.

"_Jeff I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I have to have you. I have to make you my mine."_

"Um, first off what the HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Second, how about no. Third what are you talking about?"

"_I promise Jeff, it will only hurt at first. I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Now, that I know you'll love me for what I am; I must mark you as mine!"_

If I could widen my eyes I would have. Hearing him say that sent chills down my spine. Does he mean what I think he means? No, he wouldn't rape me…would he? Well he does have tentacles. I have to talk him out of this somehow. I mean I love Slenderman but this is too much. Come on Jeff; think how to stop this from happening. Oh, I know what to do! I'll give him the old puppy dog routine.

"Slenderman wait; please don't do this. I know you love me a lot, but this isn't right!"

"_Why can't I? You are my possession and no one else's. I have to make you mine before someone else does."_

"Slenderman I know you want me a lot, I mean who can blame you; I'm sexy as hell. That's not the point though. The point is that you mean a lot to me. I don't want my first time to be ruined by…by the one I love! I understand that I am the first person to not be afraid of whom you really are, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt me! The real Slender wouldn't hurt me for any reason."

He stared at me. Slowly I could feel the air returning back into my lungs. I was dropped back down on to the desk. I gasped and coughed as my throat had been freed. I knew bruises would form later. I didn't really care at the moment though. I wanted to make sure Slendy was ok. I wanted to make sure that he was normal Slendy again.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I glanced towards the gasping figure. His body shuddered, and quivered. He noticed me staring and he sat up from his position. Then with a weak and soft voice he asked me if I was ok. I replied yes and picked him up in my long slender arms. My wispy arms brought him close to my fragile frame. I held him close to my chest, and squeezed. He hugged me back. I looked down at him. He met my gaze and waited for me to explain.

"_I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong; I know that…it's just your perfect Jeff and I don't want to lose you. Then my more feral side kicked in, because I wanted you as mine and no one else's. I don't want to lose you. So, I will wait until you're ready for that. We have plenty of time for sex."_

"Thanks dude. You mean a lot to me too babe."

"_Oh, so I'm your babe now? If anything I think that I am the male in this relationship, and you're the female. So I should be calling you my babe."_

"Uh, no way am I going to be the girl in this relationship! I'm not going to be on bottom."

I glared at him. He scowled back at me. I would not let him win this battle. Even though we both were very prevalent personalities; I would be the dominant one. I had many reasons why I had to be dominant, but knowing Jeff; he won't go without a fight.

"_Jeff, dear, there's no way you can be dominant over me. One reason is I'm taller and a lot older than you. Second reason is I have a more male life style than you do. Third and final reason is that you can't overpower me. I can overpower you though."_

"Fine you can be dominant! Fucking asswhole… why do I have to be the stupid whore?"

"_Don't worry Jeff, you'll thank me later. You like being taken care of anyways so why argue?"_

"Uh, duh…I don't want a huge ass dick shoved up my anus! It's going to hurt like hell and I probably won't be able to move for like days!"

"_Stop getting so flustered. You know you'll like it."_

I chuckled at his expression. He was trying to frown, but his eternal smile made him look half way between agreeing and disagreeing. His black eyes darted away from me. He started to go back to his snow white color. I snatched his chin with my index finger and my thumb. I pulled his face towards mine. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. He whispered something under his breathe but I could not make out what he said. He then repeated himself but louder. "Kiss me damnit!" I snickered and pulled him close to my face. I pushed my lips against his. He kissed me back with fervor. Our kissing got more excessive. I pulled him on my lap; our lips never leaving each other. He sat down and straddled my waist. My skeletal digits moved towards his hair. I pulled and tugged at his mangled locks. He started to moan with lust.

Jeff just stared at me, never leaving my gaze. I had a huge pit in my stomach form. If I didn't stop now I was going to lose myself again. I didn't want to go through the same thing as earlier.

I stopped to let him breath. He panted wildly, trying to refill his tired lungs. I scooped him up in my arms bridal style. I carried him out my office and down towards his room. I opened the door with my ebony appendage. I quickly stepped in and shut the door behind us. My tendrils pulled back his blankets. I set him down on his bed. I covered him up and kissed him goodnight. Before I left I took one last look at his beautiful face. In that moment he knew why I had to leave. It was for his sake and my sake. I didn't want to hurt him. So I had to leave. I would get another chance when he was ready for me.

Jeff's P.O.V

The next day did not come quickly as I had expected. I awoke at 1:00pm and had missed breakfast, and lunch. I groggily got out of bed. I was exhausted, and starving. I went over to my closet and pulled out my white hoodie, and black skinny jeans. I then proceeded over to my dresser and pulled out some underwear.

After I finished my shower I went back into my room. I had an overwhelming urge again. I hadn't killed in a while, and my bloodlust had built up big time. I grabbed my favorite knife and quickly walked out the door. I hadn't responded to Masky and Hoodie when they said "Hello"; I was afraid I'd rip their throats out. Ben had tried to talk to me too. I ignored him and left without a word. I headed deeper and deeper into the woods. I got close to the edge of the forest. I stepped out onto the sidewalk. I had my hood up and my black hair in my face. I walked down the street and looked for my next victim.

After a good 2 hours of killing I decided to head back home. I had killed a total of 10 people. Each of them had ranged in age, size, color, and gender. Although I didn't realize that Ben had followed me the whole time until he said **"Whoa, didn't know you were that brutal of a killer. I thought you were just a pussy."**

"How about you just leave me the fuck alone ok?"

"**Aw…come on Jeff, I was just messing around." **He giggled at my displeasure. He was just ravaging at my state of mind. He knew how annoying he could be sometimes. He kept irritating me though, why? Well I don't know why but he just does.

"Hey how about you shut the fuck up, and leave me the hell alone ok?"

"**Damn, don't be so bitchy. I was just kidding."**

"I said shut up Ben!" I was getting furious. He just didn't know when to shut up.

"**Aw, is big bad Jeffery going to cry? I mean you cried last night when Slender fucked your brains out!"** He laughed hysterically. He sounded like a hyena. I couldn't take his mockery any more. I'm going to teach this Zelda nerd a lesson.

"That's it, I'm sick of your games Ben! Now you're going to know the real meaning of pain. Nobody makes fun of me, but making fun of Slenderman; you just wrote your will."

He grinned, delighted at my challenge. My smile grew larger and larger. I couldn't wait to kick this loser's ass.

"First off dick-munch how did you know me and Slenderman were dating? Neither of us told anyone. Also what makes you think we had sex?"

"**I heard you guys talking in his office about your roles in the relationship. Then I saw him carry you to your room which I assumed you guys were going to have sex."**

"Well we didn't. It's none of your business anyway; stay out of it."

Ben just started giggling again. **"Dude no matter what you do, I will always eavesdrop on you two. Now that I know you are dating it will be more entertaining to embarrass you." **I couldn't take any more of his childish attitude. So I punched him in the face. He fell back on his knee. His nose started to drip red. His eyes turned completely black. Black blood started to drip from them. **"You shouldn't have done that." **I laughed hysterically. I ripped my knife from out of my hoodie. It shimmered in the sun light. I noticed Ben's nails started to get longer. He grew about my height. His hair became longer; reaching down to his shoulders. His clothes started to drip like he was soaked.

I ran at him, swinging my knife near his abdomen. I cut him but not deep. I didn't want to kill him just teach him to keep his fat mouth shut. He darted towards me, and hit me head on with both his hands. His punch was a lot stronger now. I pushed him away and charged again. My cut split open at the sides, because I just couldn't stop smiling. I missed this time; he had dodged my attack and slit my chest open with his claws. It bled a lot but I would be fine. I've had deeper cuts. I fell after he sliced me, for I tripped over his legs. He had fallen down too, because I wasn't going down without him. I fall face first, while he landed on my back, right side up. I felt him get up. I rolled to the side and shot up. He was standing there waiting for me. This time we both charged. I tackled him to the ground, and pinned him in the dirt. I spit in his face, and punched him again for good measure.

"Are you going to bud out of me and Slender's relationship or do I have to keep kicking your ass?" He stared at me then sighed. He was defeated and he knew it.

"**Fine I'll leave you and Slender alone ok?"**

"And you'll stop eavesdropping?"

"**Yes now get the fuck off of me please."**

I got off of him and helped the twerp up. Ben slowly started to turn normal. We exchanged glances then headed back to the mansion. I couldn't wait to get back home. I just wanted to see my Slendy. I missed him and his delicious cooking. Man could that guy cook. Everything about his food was good; the flavor, texture, and smells were divine.

When we got back Sally greeted us and led us into the dining hall. The room was full. Ben sat at his usual spot at the end of the table by Sally and Ticci Toby. Masky and Hoodie sat on the same side as them, but close to Slenderman. I sat next to Slenderman with Grin next to me and Laughing Jack next to her. Eyeless Jack sat next to LJ with the last seat open.

After our dinner was over; Slenderman and EJ cleaned up the meal. I decided to avoid Ben for the day and went into the living room. I sat by Sally who was playing with her teddy bear. LJ was eating candy as usual. Masky and Hoodie were on the floor watching TV. It was a basic day, and as usual I was bored out of my mind.

I headed upstairs to wash the blood off my skin. I was surprised that no one questioned me about it. Then again we are all insane. I walked up the winding stairs and into the bathroom. I ripped my clothes off, and then turned on the shower. I quickly jumped in not minding the scalding hot water.

When I was all cleaned up I wrapped a towel around my body, and headed to my room. The halls were empty and quiet. I wouldn't have cared if they were occupied; I would have just strolled by with not a care in the air. As I reached my bedroom door I could hear the faint sound of someone walking around in my room. I slowly gripped the door knob; ready to brace the intruder. I didn't care if I was half naked; I just wanted them out.

I threw the door open and gaped at the scene. Sally was in my room with LJ and it looked like they were playing poker. The weird part was that LJ was wearing a crown and pink tutu. I laughed hysterically. They both turned around and blushed; especially LJ. Sally giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Come on Jeff play with us," she said happily.

"Uh, no thanks I'll pass. Now can you two fairies please leave my room? I need to change. Also why are you in here?"

"Yeah sorry about that Jeff; Sally just wanted to play poker with you but you weren't here. So I told her let's wait until you come back."

"It's cool."

They quickly bolted out of my room and into the hall. I shut the door and changed. I wanted to wear my black T-shirt with my black sweatpants. I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. I put them on and threw my towel in my hamper. I lazily sat on the bed.

I yelled for them to come in; I was too lazy to get back up and open the door. I saw the door knob turn and in came the dashing pixies. Sally ran over to me and sat next to me on my bed. Laughing Jack sat across from us and dealt out the cards. "Hey Laughing Jack, why are you wearing a tiara and tutu?"

"Me and Sally were playing dress up earlier, and she still won't let me take these off."

"Oh, okay then, I'm not going to question that any further."

After Sally had whooped both me and LJ's asses they left to go to sleep. I then left to go have some alone time with Slendy. I missed his embrace, and lips. Damn, those lips though.

I walked down stairs to see if he was down there. I checked the kitchen first. I peeked in seeing Toby grabbing a midnight snack. I turned around waved at me. "Hey Jeff what are you doing down here? I thought you'd be asleep already."

"Nah, I was playing cards with Sally and LJ."

"Oh, okay. So did you need something from me?"

"No I was looking for Slenderman. I wanted to ask him about something."

"Oh, then you're too late because he's already in bed. He went to bed after him and EJ cleaned up dinner."

"Okay, thanks dude."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Damn it! Slender's asleep which means no kissing, hugging, or cuddling! I need him right now. It's like having an itch you can't scratch. I wanted my man.

When I reached his bedroom door I was hesitant to knock. What if he tells me to leave? Will he tell me to go to bed? Will he even answer? Should he even answer, I mean it's the middle of the night. The hell with what did I care. I'll just watch him sleep. Yeah that's a little creepy but it's better than waking him up.

I gripped the door knob and slowly turned it. I cautiously opened the door and entered. I made no sounds as I entered. I tiptoed to the side of his bed. I crouched down on my haunches. He stirred in his sleep and turned towards me.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I couldn't fall asleep. I had been lying here for hours. I heard one of them go down the stairs. About 5 minutes later someone else came down stairs. I then heard that same person come back up the stairs. I knew it wasn't Sally for she goes to bed around 11:00 pm. Then they walked over to my door. I knew it was Jeff. No one else was brave enough to come to my door while I slept. Well I wasn't sleeping right now, but… whatever.

I saw him open the door and tiptoe to the side of my bed. He was trying not to wake me. Well even if I was asleep it wouldn't have worked. I'm too light of a sleeper. I squatted down by the opposite side of where I was. I turned towards him. He still thought I was asleep, what a child. Didn't he know that you can't sneak up on the Slenderman? I decided to play a trick on him.

I sprouted one of my tentacles and slid it under the bed so he can't see it. I writhed towards him. I quickly grabbed his foot and pulled his leg under. He gasped and shook off my tendril. He tried to frown at me. "Thanks asswhole, you freaked me the fuck out."

"_I'm sorry Jeffery; I was trying to teach a lesson. That lesson being, don't sneak in my room."_

"Sorry, I won't do it again…are you mad at me now?" He looked pitiful. His eyes started to water and he somehow made it look like he was frowning.

"_Shh… it's ok; I'm not mad. I was teaching you not to be rude and intrude in my room." _He still looked at me sad. I didn't want to kick him out because he was upset and I just missed being next to him.

"I'll leave you alone now… bye…"

"_No Jeff, don't leave please. Come on; you can sleep with me tonight."_

He nodded and crawled into my bed. He got under the covers and cuddled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He started to cry. I pet his hair and shushed him. He gripped my t-shirt tighter and tighter.

"Why do I always ruin things…why am I such a freak?" He gazed at me waiting for me to answer him.

"_Jeff, no one is perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. I'm not mad at you either. I just want you to respect my privacy, like how I respect yours."_

"That's a lie. You watched me for years. That's not privacy."

"_Yes it was. I never watched when you changed, relieved yourself, or when you bathed."_

"Still…you watched me while I slept. I mean that doesn't bother me. I'm just saying."

"_Yes and I'm sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have done it."_

"Okay, oh and Slendy?"

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"If I have bad dreams can you please wake me?"

"_Of course I will! I wouldn't dream of leaving you in a nightmare."_

He snuggled his head into my neck. I heard him whisper thank you. He then drifted off to sleep. I didn't want his eyes to be sore so I used my tendrils to grab a night mask out of the closet. I gently placed it on his eyes. He smiled and then giggled in his sleep. He was such a cutie. I love him so much, and I will never let you go. My vision then started to fade as I fell into the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Ok so I have been busy lately with preparing for the new school year and other personal problems. I'm going to have to move the story deadline to the end of September. I am really sorry you guys. I wish I could finish it sooner but not possible.**

**In other news the 4****th**** chapter will have a lemon in it. So I hope that makes up for everything. I love you guys and thanks Creepypasta Jr for the comments on my story. You are a very sweet person.**

**Well I love ya, bye.**

**~Emotion Killer**


End file.
